Impossible Requests of the Great
by PlasmicFemale
Summary: Major HBP Spoilers. Snape after the events of the sixth book.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.**

**A/N: Post HBP. One shot one Snape after the end of the sixth book. Major spoilers.**

"_Severus. . ."_

Coward.

"_Severus, please. . ."_

You're a coward.

"I'm not." Snape muttered, his voice barely audible, flailing against the darkness. Harry appeared before him, his green eyes piercing. His face overcome with rage, tears in his eyes.

"YOU'RE A COWARD!" Harry bellowed.

Snape flew up in bed, his breathing raspy, his robes soaked in sweat. He struggled to control himself. "I'm not a coward." He whispered to the darkness, raising a hand to his face.

_But you are._

A voice spoke in the back of his mind. Snape let his hand drop, shaking his head. "No. . ."

_You killed a defenseless man._

"No." Snape said more firmly. He pushed aside the covers and stood, pacing the wooden floors of his shabby room. He stopped at the window, looking out at the dark, winding roads of Spinners End. His heart was slowing as he controlled his breathing, but the pain in his head didn't show any signs of subsiding.

A dancing light on the ceiling caught his attention, and he turned around to determine its source. Sitting on the table was a pensieve. Smaller than Dumbledore's, but just as effective. He approached it and paused, glancing down at it. Knowing exactly what memory lay beyond the murky surface. He bent forwards, and after a slight hesitation, fell headfirst into his own memory.

He landed softly. He was facing a replica of himself, only days before.

"No." His former self stated defiantly, staring across the room. The present Snape followed his gaze, knowing exactly where it would land.

"Severus, I ask you only because I have no one else to ask." Dumbledore said, seated calmly behind his desk. "I need you."

"You ask me only because you believe me capable of it." His former self snapped, his emotions getting the better of him. He stared out of the window, keen to avoid Dumbledore's gaze.

"Severus." Dumbledore said.

While his past form said nothing, remaining immobile as he stared out at the grounds, Snape stared at Dumbledore bitterly.

"Severus." Dumbledore said gently, but without any room for argument. His former self looked up, gazing reluctantly at Dumbledore. "I only ask you because you alone realize that some sacrifices are necessary for the greater good."

"Including you." He had said bitterly.

"Yes." Dumbledore said simply, leaning forward and characteristically placing his elbows on the desk, his fingertips touching. "And I know what you're thinking, Severus. One does not need to be a Legilimens to know that." He paused. "But you are mistaken, in your beliefs." Dumbledore stood suddenly and soundlessly, turning his back on both Snapes. "I'm an old man, Severus. I'm much weaker than I once was. People are wrong to place all their hopes on me."

"Wrong?" Snape's former self retorted angrily. "When you are the only one that the Dark Lord has ever feared?"

"Once feared, Severus." Dumbledore said, glancing at Snape once, before turning away again. "But the wizarding world need not put so much faith in me, when there is only one other that matters."

"Potter." Snape had muttered, unable to keep the bitterness from his tone.

"That's right, Severus." Dumbledore said, a trace of amusement in his voice. "Harry will need your guidance when I go."

"He will not accept it, if I do what you request." Snape replied.

"In time, Severus, he will realize the truth." Dumbledore said, sighing. "I only ask that you place your faith in him, as you have done in me." He turned to look at Snape, his gaze gentle.

"You make two impossible requests, Headmaster." Snape's former self said, shaking his head slightly.

"And yet, I know that you will not let me down." Dumbledore said, seating himself down, once more, behind his desk. He retained his former position, his fingertips touching as he gazed at Snape over his half moon spectacles.

As the present Snape watched, he glared at Dumbledore. "You had no right to ask this of me. . ." He muttered, knowing neither in the memory would hear him. He closed his eyes and shook his head, awaiting the reply that he had given Dumbledore many days before.

"I will do what you ask, but only because it is you asking it." He heard himself saying. "But know that I will hate myself for doing it. . .and I will never forgive you for requesting it of me."

Dumbledore gave Snape a reassuring smile. "Quite understandable, old friend." He said softly. "But my gratification will be there, none the less."

Snape pulled himself away from the memory abruptly. He picked up the pensieve and hurled it at the wall, before falling to his knees. "No right to ask this of me. . ." He muttered helplessly. His breathing shallow, all he could hear was the shuffling of Wormtail downstairs, no doubt curious of the sounds above him.

But Snape's thoughts were elsewhere now. He recalled flying up the stone tower stairs, bursting in upon the scene that had been haunting his dreams. Draco, his wand raised, almost limply. The Death Eaters, poised for action. And Dumbledore, broken, his eyes pleading.

A Death Eater was talking to him. Shouts could be heard from below. But Snape couldn't hear them. He heard only one voice.

"Severus. . ." It begged. "Severus. . .please. . ." Pleading for release. Pleading for him to fulfill a request.

It seemed to take an age for Snape to raise his arm, but he did. And hatred etched on his face, revulsion towards the man that had asked him to do this, he spoke the deadly words. And he could feel the entire wizarding world fall to its knees, as the greatest wizard that had ever lived was thrown from the tower, dead before he had hit the ground.

And Snape had fled.

He bowed his head, haunted by the memory. But a voice was in his mind now, reassuring him.

_Sacrifice. . .the greater good. . .hope. . ._

Dumbledore's words. And Snape had no choice but to believe them. Believe that the sacrifice was worth making. That Dumbledore had not made the request in vain. For the alternative would be unthinkable.

"No." Snape said out loud. The moment would come, when time would stand still. As Voldemort fought the only one left that could fight against him. And when that moment came, Snape would take his rightful place. His place beside the boy who lived. As Dumbledore had not only requested, but forseen.

_The End_

**Well? Review and let me know what you thought. Note that I didn't say why Dumbledore was 'requesting' this of Snape, because I can't think of why he would. **

**I'm convinced that Snape is still good, despite the fact that I hate him for killing Dumbledore. Almost as much as I'm convinced that Sirius will return in the seventh installment.**


End file.
